Olivia Holt Vore Saga Part VI - The Party
by testguy242424
Summary: CONTAINS STRONG VORE - Part One of the Olivia Holt Vore Collection Finale


WARNING - VERY MILD SCAT (dont worry i didnt elaborate into it, but it is quite sugesstive at parts, so be warned)

Olivia Holt rubbed her enormous gurgling belly. She had just finished eating Miley Cyrus, but was not finished. She was still hungry and needed more food. But one lone person would  
>not do enough - Olivia's montorous belly would need alot more than that. Thats when it hit her - a mass vore. Olivia would invite various celebrities to a 'party' and would then simply<br>eat them all up. But she would need a way of eating all the guests without anyone finding out. The she had an idea

The next day Olivia went to the chemist and bought heaps of sleeping pills. Then she bought them back home and put them into the drinks and food, which hopefully everyone will  
>eat. Olivia then called up her friends and invited them<p>

"Hey China, its me olivia, im having a party tonight, can you come?"  
>"Sure Olivia, ill be there"<p>

"Hey Stefanie Scott, its me olivia, im having a party tonight, can you come"  
>"Sure thing"<p>

Eventually she had invited over 25 guests, including China Anne McClain, Stefanie Scott, Kelsey Chow, Selena Gomez, Genevieve Hannelius, Demi Lovato, Alyson Stoner, Linds.. nah  
>screw that, Brenda Song, Joey King, Dove Cameron and Peyton List. She just needed the final guest, the tastiest in the book<p>

"Hey Emily Osment"  
>"Hey Olivia"<br>"Im having a party, do you wanna come  
>"Ooh jeez, sorry Liv, id love to come, but im busy, Miley Cyrus just went missing, and im trying to contact her but nothings happening, sorry"<br>Olivia felt a vibration in her stomach and realised it was Miley's phone. "Shit" she thought. "Umm.. thats ok Emily, good luck finding her"

20:00

The guests had arrived an Olivia was starving. Her stomach was roaring and groaning in anticipation for all this fresh meat. "Soon baby, soon" Olivia said to her belly as it purred  
>angrily. Olivia could see her guests enjoying the food and drinks, in which soon they will all be in her huge, hungry stomach.<br>"Hey Olivia" said China "How are you?"  
>"Im good" she replied<br>"Have you gained weight? You were not that big in your last episode of 'Kickin It'"  
>"Umm... no, not at all. I was hungry today so i ate, like, 20 bigmacs, yeah..."<br>"Right..., ok well enjoy the party"  
>"Thanks", said Olivia, "Come on everyone, fall asleep already". Her stomach was angrily growling and groaning for a feed, as she waited for everyone to collapse<p>

20:07

Everyone had collapsed to the floor, and Olivia was happy. "Finally", she said, as her stomach growled eagerly. Olivia picked up each guest, one by one, and swallowed, each one  
>sliding down her throat into her massive gut, gurgling and growling happily as it recieved its feed. Soon enough, Olivia had cleaned out the house, and had eaten every living soul<br>that attended her party. Her stomach was huge, full of people, as it groaned and gurgled painfully as it tried to digest all 27 guests, some which were quite fat and hard to digest. She  
>could tell her belly was having a hard time digesting its large meal. Olivia moaned as she rubbed her aching stomach as it groaned and gurgled the entire night<p>

06:05 next day

Olivia woke up, her stomach was surprisingly smaller than last night, and had returned to its normal chubby self.  
>"How the fuck? I just ate 27 people and my stomach is the same size as before"<br>Just then she heard a loud gurgling noise, louder than usual, and she ran to the bathroom before discharging it all. Afterwards, Olivia felt fresh. But with all that meat gone, she could  
>feel herself empty. A loud rumbling was heard from her belly as she rubbed her hungry stomach.<p>

09:22 - Bob Iger Office

"What do you mean over 30 disney stars have gone 'missing' in the past 72 hours, thats ridiculous. Unless theyve all gone on a holiday, we should worry", Bob Iger said  
>"Mr Iger, only our female stars have gone missing, and its all happened so fast. We still have three actresses left", said Anonymous dude on the phone whos supposed to be some<br>producer or something  
>"Who?"<br>"Emily Osment, Sierra McCormick and Olivia Holt"  
>"I still dont get it - where did all the others go, i mean what happened did someone like, eat them, ha ha ha ha"<p>

09:22 - Emily Osment's House

"What do you mean over 30 disney stars have gone missing in the past 72 hours? How does that happen?" Emily said  
>"Well Emily, i dont know, but your one of the only left. Maybe you could help us" Bob Iger replied<br>"Where were they last seen?"  
>"Umm idk, but i heard about 25 female disney celebs went to a party last night, then they vanished"<br>Emily then realised what happened  
>"Holt"...<p>

To Be Continued


End file.
